1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for reducing serial data tolerance test times for receiver devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to utilizing a data stream that is modulated by an increased jitter amount for testing a device to a less stringent bit error rate, thus reducing test time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as receiver devices are tested to ensure that the electronic devices meet particular requirements, such as a bit error rate (BER) requirement. For example, a receiver device may be subject to a “receive jitter tolerance test” that requires the receiver device to pass a bit error rate of 1e-12 at 3.0 GB/second. The receive jitter tolerance test typically involves testing the receiver device at numerous “measurement points” for different process corners, voltages, and temperatures based upon the receiver device's specifications.